


When You Kiss Me, Heaven Sighs

by witchesmortuary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mary Wardwell should have been a witch & you can't change my mind, The Collection is also referenced quite a bit bc Mary is basically Eliette, The Rating might go up in future chapters, and fluff, except she owns the fashionhouse instead of Paul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Mary Gardinier is a french witch and the owner of Gardinier, one of the most famous fashion houses in the 1950's in Paris. She was always well-liked and well known. Zelda Spellman was her muse and 'best friend' but they broke up because Zelda had to leave. Now Mary goes by Mary Wardwell, the shy mortal teacher and they meet again. Will they be able to grow close again?(Alternate Universe - Mary was not born in Greendale and does not have a fiance & it is set a few years before the show.)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning and writing this fanfiction since June and I finally am happy enough with the prologue and first chapter that I can start posting. This whole idea happened thanks to The Collection & my dire wish that Mary is a witch. I hope you enjoy this!  
> The Prologue is very short but I promise it is worth to stick around ;)
> 
> The Title & the lyrics from the prologue are from La vie en rose by Édith Piaf.
> 
> The Edit which is accompanying the fic you can find here: https://bit.ly/2CztvWW

**When you press me to your heart**

**I'm in a world apart**

**A world where roses bloom**

**And when you speak, angels sing from above**

**Everyday words seem to turn into love songs**

**Give your heart and soul to me**

**And life will always be**

**"La vie en rose"**

* * *

  
  


_The redheaded witch entered a well-lit room, around her the smell of orchids and lavender was in the air. She looked down at herself, she wore nothing more than her blue nightgown with which she had gone to bed. Her eyes roamed the room, from the flowers on the tables and the big windows from which she couldn't see anything but light._

_When her eyes came to the middle of the room, they landed on a brunette woman in a green and white ensemble. The woman was smoking while she rearranged a vase with pink orchids._

_When Zelda made eye contact with the brunette french woman, she smiled wide and walked quickly towards her, her lips crushing against painted red lips. She gasped as arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into her lap. ``Please...´´ she whimpered against open lips and wrapped her arms around petite shoulders. Gloved hands pushed up her nightgown and grabbed her buttocks. Zelda gasped almost in surprise at the feeling of leather against her ass._

_The Brunette wrapped an arm around the redhead and rose to her feet and Zelda wrapped her legs around her waist as she was lowered on the table, right beside the vase of orchids._

_The brunette nipped at her bottom lip as she fiddled with her gloves to remove them before throwing them beside her on the table. ``We don’t have a lot of time. Let’s see how quick I can make you cum, yes?´´ the brunette rasped with a thick french accent and got to her knees._

Zelda woke up with a gasp. She pressed her legs together and whimpered as she let her back hit the mattress again; she pressed her palms against her closed eyes.

The dreams had always been there but since Sabrina had been attending the new school year they had gotten worse and it started to drive her mad. She woke up with her clit throbbing and it made her days unbearable

.

She had to figure out what was going on and she had to find out soon, she thought as she slipped her hand under her panties and moaned almost desperately.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Zelda go to a Parent-Teacher meeting together and Zelda cannot believe who she meets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, the first Chapter is finally up. I wanted to say Thank You for everyone who read the Prologue and decided to stay with me even though it was rather short. I hope you enjoy the Chapter. :)

Zelda couldn't believe what she had agreed to. How did she even let herself get talked into going to this stupid thing? It had been Hilda's idea to send Sabrina to a mortal school so it had to be Hilda's responsibility to go to the girl's parent-teacher meetings.

But now she found herself in front of Baxter High in their black hearse and smoking, her fingers curled tight around the holder. It was unbelievable how Hilda had persuaded her and it made the frown between her perfectly shaped eyebrows deepen. They knew Sabrina was exceptional, Sabrina told them whatever there was and yet they went there; or usually, Hilda did.

She sighed deeply and stubbed out her cigarette before checking her makeup and brushing through her curls slightly to make them look less disheveled before putting on her sunglasses. Zelda got out of the car and slammed the door shut, the keys were dropped into her purse as she walked towards the entrance.

As she stood in front of the office, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her collar, Hilda walked towards her with a bright smile which did not disappear as she came to halt in front of the redhead. ``I am here. I told you I was gonna be here, Zelds.´´ she said which made Zelda roll her eyes.

``Took you long enough.´´ she replied before the office door opened and she locked eyes with piercing blue eyes. She almost gasped out loud. It couldn’t be, it shouldn’T be. But it was her.

``Miss Spellman’s I presume? Sabrina told me a lot about you two.´´ the woman said and Zelda had to swallow hard.

Hilda nudged her forward as they walked into the office. When they sat down, Zelda still hadn’t uttered a word.

``It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss Wardwell. Sabrina told us a lot about you too. You are one of her favorite teachers.´´ Hilda babbled on as Zelda did not let her eyes off of the woman across from her.

Miss Wardwell’s eyes flitted towards Zelda and Zelda thought she saw recognition in the blue eyes for a second but it was gone as quickly as it had been there and it almost drove her mad.

Miss Wardwell cleared her throat and brushed a strand behind her ear. ``Now, I am sure you are aware that Sabrina is absolutely exceptional. Her grades are nothing but perfect and she is a lovely student. She likes to argue and will take any chance to do so but I think that is very healthy for a young girl.´´ a small smile flitted over her lips and she wetted them quickly and pushed her glasses up her nose. ``Normally I would not request to meet with a student’s guardian if their grades are this perfect but since I am new-´´

As the Teacher continued to talk Zelda’s eyes dropped to Miss Wardwell’s lips and she had to swallow. She blinked and averted her eyes from Miss Wardwell to her sister who babbled on, even though Zelda had no idea what the two women were talking about she nodded along. 

When the brunette woman rose, a whiff of the woman’s perfume got caught in Zelda’s nose and it almost immediately gave her a wave of memories that she couldn’t stop. She grabbed her bag swiftly, mumbled an apology and went quickly out of the office; she kept on walking until she pushed the doors open and came to a stop at the stairs. Zelda breathed in deeply the air and brushed over her face with a shaking hand.

_ Zelda almost bounced on her heel as she watched the French woman open the package. ``You told me not to get you anything but I had to. Please don’t be mad.´´ she said with a bite on her lip. _

_ The brunette laughed. ``I cannot be mad at you, mon amour.´´ she said as she lifted the paper and laid her eyes on a perfume bottle, a soft gasp escaped her lips. ``Zelda…´´ _

_ The redhead grinned wide and walked up next to her to rest her head on her shoulder. ``You said you loved it so much so I bought it for you. I know a perfume bottle isn’t very long-lasting but I even got it engraved. So it’s a Limited Edition.´´ she explained softly and turned the bottle in the brunette’s hand to show her the engraved words. _

_``_ Toujours _et_ _pour_ _T_ oujours. Votre amour _´´ the French woman read out loud and smiled at Zelda. ``It is beautiful, my darling. Thank you.´´ she placed her hand on her cheek and kissed her softly._

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She let out a sharp breath and turned around quickly when she locked eyes with ice blue ones. Her jaw clenched. ``What do you want?´´ she asked sharply.

Miss Wardwell raised her arms slowly. ``You ran out. I was worried. Your sister is already with your niece’s P.E teacher.´´ she explained and bit her lip slightly.

Zelda raised her eyebrow. ``I asked you, what do you want? Why are you here?´´ she repeated, she was surprised how steady her voice sounded.

The brunette teacher frowned. ``I don’t...I don’t under-´´ she started but was interrupted.

``Cut the crap, Mary! What are you doing here?´´ she asked, her voice rose. She saw how Mary’s eyes hardened for a second before she took her arm and walked her into a corner. Zelda followed her quietly.

When she came to a stop, Mary let go of her arm and crossed her arms. ``Am I not allowed to settle in a quiet town and take on a mortal occupation?´´ she asked and pushed her glasses up.

Zelda fidgeted with the ring of her right middle finger and swallowed hard. ``But why here? Why not in France?´´ she responded.

Mary glanced at Zelda’s fingers and she ached to reach out and take her hand. She wanted to feel those fingers in her hand again. But she knew it wasn’t right. They weren’t involved anymore, it wasn’t her right. She swallowed quickly and admitted: ``I don’t want to. And I heard a lot about Greendale but I never knew you lived here. I recognized the name when I got your niece as a teacher but I thought you didn’t live here anymore.´´

Zelda’s eyes fell to the floor as she listened to the other woman. Guilt flooded through her. Of course, Mary was allowed to settle in Greendale but somehow the thought terrified her. They hadn’t seen each other for almost 60 years and Zelda was so overwhelmed she felt nauseous.

Mary felt Zelda’s unease; had always felt when the woman wasn’t feeling well. Without saying anything she stepped forward and gently placed her hand on the redhead’s arm.

Zelda was about to jerk her arm away but thought better, a thrill ran through her body. ``Mary I-´´ she was interrupted when she heard her sister calling out her name.

Both women locked eyes and Mary smiled. ``We can talk about this at another time if you want.´´ she suggested.

Zelda’s eyes widened and she almost instantly nodded. ``Yes! I mean…I would like that very much.´´ she corrected herself quickly and blushed crimson. She searched through her purse before pulling out a card and handed it to the brunette. ``The number of our mortuary. Call me when you want to arrange anything.´´ she explained and an almost sad smile crept over her lips for a second before she turned around to leave.

Mary looked after the redheaded woman before her eyes fell to the card in her fingers and she bit her lip before walking back inside with a small smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
